Photovoltaic manufacturing is a rapidly expanding market with typical growth rates of greater than thirty percent (30%) per annum. The predominant sector of solar cell manufacturing is multi-crystalline wafer-based technology. In this industry, a significant proportion of total throughput is below specifications and is rejected, causing substantial financial losses to the industry each year. The production of a solar cell involves a highly specialized sequence of processing steps that starts with a bare semiconductor wafer, such as silicon.
Bel'kov, V V, et al, “Microwave-induced patterns in n-GaAs and their photoluminescence imaging”, Physical Review B, Vol. 61, No. 20, The American Physical Society, 15 May 2000, pp. 13698-13702 describes a technique of photoluminescence (PL) imaging of n-GaAs. Photoluminescence is the light emitted by a semiconductor material in response to optical excitation. Using the photoluminescence imaging, self-organized patterns of high-electron density are contactlessly studied in the homogenous n-GaAs layers under homogeneous microwave irradiation. The n-GaAs contactless sample is housed in a rectangular waveguide, which has a metallic mesh window for observation, coupled to a microwave generator and is subjected to microwave irradiation. This assembly including the n-GaAs sample is cooled to 4.2 K in a bath cryostat containing liquid helium and illuminated uniformly with several red (620 nm) light emitting diodes (LEDs) organized in a ring. The cryostat has a window aligned with the metallic mesh window. A video camera is oriented facing the sample, with optics and an interference 820 nm (long-pass) filter interposed in that order between the cryostat window and the camera. The camera captures 3 mm×4 mm images, some of which show the formation of dark spots in the photoluminescence from the sample under microwave irradiation.
The system of Bel'kov can be used to test n-GaAs, which is a direct bandgap semiconductor, Given the high magnitude of photoluminescence efficiency in such a semiconductor the n-GaAs sample allows relatively low powered LEDs to be used as light sources for inducing photoluminescence, in which the source illumination diverges. Also, the arrangement of the waveguide and cryostat windows limits the viewing area of the camera. Disadvantageously, this only permits small areas (3 mm×7 mm) to be tested. Further, the system requires samples to be tested at low temperatures produced by a cryostat. The configuration of Bel'kov permits source illumination from the LEDs to be captured by the video camera. The long-pass filter is intended to block illumination from the LEDs and to transmit photoluminescence above 820 nm to the camera, but also transmits any illumination from the LEDs above 820 nm to the camera. For n-GaAs samples, the high efficiency photoluminescence generated greatly exceeds any undesired illumination from the LEDs. In view of these and other limitations, the system of Bel'kov is not suited for testing indirect bandgap semiconductors.
Masarotto, et al, “Development of an UV scanning photoluminescence apparatus for SiC characterization”, Eur J AP 20, 141-144, 2002, describes an adapted scanning PL apparatus for characterizing SiC. PL mapping is obtained by scanning the sample using an x-y stage with a 1 μM step and a doubled Ar+ laser beam focused by a microscope objective, with a spot diameter of 4 μm. Either integrated PL intensity or spectrally resolved PL can be obtained. This system scans PL in a point-by-point fashion. Such a system disadvantageously only permits a small area, i.e. a point, to be tested at any given time due to the scanning operation. Photoluminescence cannot be simultaneously captured across a large area of the sample under homogeneous illumination across the large area, which would better approximate operating conditions of a semiconductor device. Further, such a system is disadvantageously slow due to the scanning operation of the system.
A need therefore exists for an inspection system for indirect bandgap semiconductor structures, especially silicon, including bare or partially processed wafers that might otherwise result in a rejected solar cell.